


Siempre Viva (Always Alive)

by andersd5



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha Team shows Wesker why they are called Alpha Team, Anal Sex, Carlos and Chris tag team Anders, Chris likes to watch him get fucked, Cum feeding, Danny meet's the Secret S.T.A.R.S, Forced, Fucked with vegetables, He's a fuck toy that gets passed around, M/M, Make it hurt Chris, Making him submit, Multi, Oral Sex, Pleasure through pain, Sexual Training, Submitting to Alpha Team, Submitting to the Secret S.T.A.R.S., Worshipping Chris, getting both ends filled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersd5/pseuds/andersd5
Summary: The large man knelt down next to Anders. Anders could see the man talking to him, but he couldn’t hear anything. Are you alright, said Chris? Chris picked the guy up in his arms and began walking towards the first responders. Anders looked at the man, he was speaking again but it was too muffled for Anders to make out. You’re alright, said Chris as he sat Anders down to be checked out. Anders could hear a little now, thank you, said Anders looking at the large man. Chris smiled down at Anders and returned to help look for survivors. Someone had bombed the building in retaliation. Anders is reassigned to assist Captain Redfield in locating the ones responsible for the bombing. A friendship forms between Chris and Anders that evolves into something more. One night, harmless horseplay turns into something else when Chris pins Anders against the wall with his body and forces Anders to have sex with him, but you can’t force the willing. Chris begins to dominate Anders and introduces Anders to a group known only as the Secret Stars. The Stars want to train Anders, but not to be a soldier There are many tests, but can Anders pass the most important one? But an unforeseen turn of events happens that changes everything
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Anders Anderson, assorted characters - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Anders walked into the lobby of the BSAA HQ, he stopped and looked around the massive lobby. Marble covered the floors, walls and ceiling. A huge gold emblem sat in the center of the lobby floor. It was a globe that read, BSAA North America and below that were the words, Truth, Honor, Dedication. Anders smiled after reading the words. Anders walked up to the soldier behind the desk, hi I’m here to see Claire Redfield, said Anders. Anders, came a voice behind him and he turned to see Claire’s smiling face. Hi, said Anders. It’s alright Corporal, he’s here to see me, said Claire to the solder. Yes, ma’am, said the soldier. Come with me, said Claire as Anders followed her down the hallway and into her office. So I received word that you have finished all of your trainings and are ready to begin your training here, said Claire? Yes, I’m really looking forward to working with the BSAA, said Anders.

Claire smiled, good. Now you are a civilian employee so you don’t have to salute any of the officers, but it may be a good idea to refer to them as ma’am or sir, said Claire. Got it, said Anders. Anders couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. Care to share, said Claire? This is the first job where I had to take weapons training, self defense training and hostage training, before I actually started the job, said Anders. You are going to be dealing with some very classified information and that could make you a target, said Claire. We here at the BSAA want to make sure any of our soldiers or staff are prepared for any actuality, said Claire. I read in your report from Lt. Nivans that you excelled to the level of Master Class in your weapons training, said Claire. That’s impressive and it impressed Lt. Nivans so much he requested that you be assigned to him to be a member Alpha Team, said Claire. 

I turned down his request, but we can revisit it later if you like, said Claire. So what was your favorite weapon, asked Claire? MR-27 Master Class, holds a compliment of three hundred rounds, six hundred if the extender is use, fires ten rounds a second, can cut a man in half at more than three hundred feet, said Anders. Claire laughed, you do know your weapons, said Claire. Here’s your security badge, Samantha is waiting in the office on the other side of the building, said Claire. Just pass through the lobby and follow the hallway down to office A-17, said Claire. Thanks for the opportunity Ms. Redfield, said Anders. Please, call me Claire as she smiled. Anders was walking through the lobby, he was admiring all of the grandeur when he crashed into someone. OH GOD, I’M SO SORRY, said Anders. Anders looked up at the large man smiling down at him, no really it was my fault, said the man. 

I wasn’t watching where I was going, are you alright, asked the man? Yeah, I’m fine, said Anders smiling at the large man, why was he smiling at the large man. CHRIS, came a voice across the lobby making the large man look over. I have to go, I’m real sorry, said the man as he hurried across the lobby. I think I’ going to like it here, said Anders as he walked down the hallway to his office. Anders walked in to find Samantha waiting for him. Samantha ran over and hugged Anders, this is so great, said Samantha. I can’t believe we get to work together, said Samantha. Is kinda cool, said Anders chuckling. Samantha showed Anders to his desk, so your laptop will be delivered today along with your passwords and stuff, said Samantha. I hate to run out on you but I have a meeting across town, said Samantha. When I get back, I’ll give you the grand tour, said Samantha.

After Samantha left Anders decided to do a little exploring on his own and walked back out to the lobby. Anders looked out one of the tall windows in the lobby, the grounds were well landscaped and well maintained. Anders sits up, the last thing he remembered was going through the window and now he was sitting outside, people were running all over, thick dust and smoke fill the air. Anders looks around, the front of the building was completely destroyed, there were people laying everywhere, Anders couldn’t focus. A large man kneeled down next to Anders, Anders could see his lips moving but he couldn’t hear anything. Are you alright, said Chris? Chris could tell the young guy was disoriented, come on, said Chris as he picked the young guy up in his arms. Anders looked at the man’s face, his lips were moving again. I’m going to get you some help, said Chris as he carried Anders towards the first responders.

Chris sat Anders down so he could be examined, he could hear a little now, but everything still sounded muffled. Anders looked up at Chris, thank you, said Anders. Chris gave Anders a quick smile, your welcome said Chris as he turned to go look for more survivors. Anders caught his reflection in the window of the ambulance, there was blood coming from his ear and the corner of his mouth. There was a cut on his forehead, can you tell me your name sir, asked the EMT? Anders, Anders Anderson, said Anders. Can you lay back for me Anders, I need to strap you in, said the EMT. Anders laid back as he was strapped in. CHRIS, yelled Claire as she made her way over to him and hugged him. Are you alright, asked Claire? Yeah, I was just getting ready to walk back in when the explosion happened, said Chris. Do we know what happened, asked Chris? Nothing yet, said Claire. 

Anders woke on the bed and looked around, bits and pieces were beginning to come back to him. There was an explosion, Anders remembers being blown through the window he was standing next to. Claire and Chris walked through the doors of the hospital. Chris you really need to get that wound on your forehead checked, said Claire. It’s just a scratch, said Chris. Claire, said a woman approaching. Jill, what the hell is going on, asked Claire? HQ was bombed, said Jill. By who, said Chris? We think Wesker is behind it, said Jill. That mother fucker, said Chris. We’re waiting to see if anyone takes responsibility for the bombing, said Jill. Jill looked at Chris, you need to go and have that cut on your head checked out, said Jill. It’s just a scratch, said Chris. That wasn’t a request, said Jill. Chris rolled his eyes and mumbles as he walked away. Why does that man have to be so hard-head, said Jill as Claire giggles?

The EMT that treated Anders walked into his room, you dropped this in the Ambulance when we were transporting you, said the EMT and handed Anders his wallet. Thanks, said Anders. Can I ask you something, said Anders? Sure, said the EMT. Do you know who that man was that brought me to you, asked Anders? The EMT chuckled, you’re joking, right, said the EMT? No, I’m not, said Anders. That was Captain Chris Redfield, the guys like a celebrity among the armed forces, said the EMT. Are you telling me you have never heard of Chris Redfield, said the EMT and you work for the BSAA? Today was my first day, said Anders. Dude I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way, said the EMT. Anders smiled, it’s okay, said Anders. Jill handed Claire a list, what’s this, said Claire? It’s a list of staff and what hospital they were taken to, said Jill. Do we know how many casualties there were, asked Claire? 

Not yet, they’re still digging people out of the ruble, said Jill. I’ll keep you informed said Jill as she walked away. Claire looked at the list and seen Anders’ name and found his room. How are you feeling, said Claire from Anders doorway? I’m alive, said Anders. Feel up to talking, said Claire? Sure, said Anders sitting up. Can you tell me what you remember, asked Claire? Anders recounted to Claire what he remembered, anything else, said Claire. I was hoping you might be able to help me with something, said Anders? I’ll do what I can, said Claire. Apparently, this celebrity-like soldier helped me by getting me to the EMT’s and I was hoping you could help me track him down so I can at least say thank you, said Anders? Who is this celebrity-like soldier, asked Claire? A Captain Chris Redfield, said Anders. Claire busted out laughing, celebrity-like, laughed Claire. So do you know him, asked Anders? 

Trust me, Chris is no celebrity and between you and I, he’s more of a huge pain in the ass, laughed Claire. How do you know him, asked Anders? I have known Chris Redfield all of my life, I mean he is my brother after all, chuckled Claire. That’s when Anders made the connection, I should have caught that, I mean you two having the same last name and all, said Anders. Don’t worry about it and I can certainly help you, said Claire. Right now, I want you to get some rest, I’ll let Chris know you want to see him, said Claire. Claire walked out the door, celebrity laughed Claire as she walked down the hall. Are you done, said Chris? Almost sir, said the nurse as Chris huffed out a breath. Stop being a dick to him, he’s only trying to help you, said Claire. Chris rolled his eyes. Done, said the nurse, thank you, said Chris. Now is that anyway for a “celebrity” to act, chuckled Claire? 

What the hell are you talking about, said Chris? Do you remember helping a young guy by carrying him over to a the EMT’s asked Claire? Yeah, I could see he was really disoriented and I think he couldn’t hear me, said Chris. His name is Anders and today was his first day, he was asking if anyone knew who you were and apparently someone told him that you were some kind of “celebrity” at the BSAA, giggled Claire. Well that’s not completely untrue, said Chris grinning. GOD, the only thing bigger than your ego is your big, fat head, said Claire. Is there a point to this story, said Chris? Anders would like to meet you so he can thank you, said Claire. Where is he, said Chris? Claire gave Chris Anders room number and Chris headed out. Oh My God, are you okay, said Samantha as she walked into Anders room and hugged him?

I'm fine, just a bump on the head and some soreness, said Anders. Do you remember what happened, asked Samantha? Not a whole lot, just coming to outside and that Chris Redfield guy carrying me to the EMT's, said Anders. Chris Redfield, said Samantha? Chris knocked on Anders doorway, Anders looked up, he recognized Chris. You must be Anders, said Chris smiling. Yeah, said Anders. Can I talk to you for a minute, asked Chris? Sure, said Anders. I'll go grab you a soda and a snack, said Samantha, as she winked at Anders.


	2. Chapter 2

What do you remember, asked Chris? I was standing in the lobby looking out one of the windows and then I was sitting on the ground outside, said Anders. I couldn't hear anything and then you showed up and carried me to the first responders, said Anders. Chris smiled, you were very lucky, said Chris. How do you feel, asked Chris? A slight ringing in my ears and I'm already feeling sore all over, said Anders. What happened, asked Anders? Someone bombed the BSAA, we think it was in retaliation, said Chris. Retaliation for what, said Anders? We're not sure, said Chris. Chris looked into Anders dark blue eyes, the young guy was handsome, a little young for Chris, but Chris could picture watching Anders bob his mouth up and down his cock. Are they going to let you out of here soon, asked Chris? They said I could go home tomorrow, said Anders. 

Samantha walked back into the room, I can come back, said Samantha? Chris stood, you're fine, said Chris. Chris looked down at Anders, and you get some rest, said Chris smiling. Chris, said Anders. Chris turned and looked down at Anders, thanks again for helping me, said Anders. Chris smiled, anytime, said Chris. Chris turned to leave and stopped in the doorway and looked at Anders, I'm really glad you're okay, said Chris as he smiled and headed down the hall. God that man is so hot, said Samantha. Anders giggled, ask him out, said Anders. Nah, I've heard the rumors, said Samantha. What rumors, said Anders. Chris is Bi, said Samantha, but he tends to lean towards men more than women. You shouldn't listen to rumors, they can be dangerous, said Anders. They're not rumors and Chris is pretty open about his sexuality, said Samantha. 

He dated Rebecca Chambers for a while, then he was dating Leon Kennedy and before that he was dating some guy named Piers, said Samantha. Maybe you should ask him out and give him a proper thank you, said Samantha. Yeah right, did you not see that man, I think his tastes run more for the tall, handsome and dangerous type, not the short, average and mundane type, said Anders. You're a good-looking guy Anders, said Samantha. I bet if you asked Chris out he'd go out with you, said Samantha. Anders laughed, I think I'll just hold off on that, said Anders. I don't know, I mean did you not catch that smile he gave you before he walked out, said Samantha. He was just being nice and why are you always trying to fix me up with guys, said Anders? I just want you to be happy, said Samantha. And I bet Redfield could give you a WHOLE lot of happiness, laughed Samantha. 

The next day Chris, Claire and Jill met at the base not far from HQ. So what do we know, asked Chris? We have confirmed it was a short-range missile strike, we tracked its trajectory from a parking garage one block from HQ, said Jill. We have sixteen dead, twenty-eight injured, six of which are in critical condition and there are still nine missing, said Jill. FUCK, said Chris. Was Wesker behind this, asked Chris? Yes, he sent a video late last night, said Jill. What a fucking Psycho, said Claire. How's Anders doing, asked Chris? Claire gave Chris a curious look. Jill shuffled through the papers in her hand, he was released this morning and can return to work in five days, said Jill. So what's our next move, said Chris. I want you to put a team together and see if you can track Wesker down, said Jill. We can use the base as out operations center, said Jill. 

Understood, said Chris as he walked out the door with Claire behind him. Why did you ask about Anders, said Claire? Just wanted to make sure he was alright, said Chris. You do know he's only twenty-three, said Claire. I never asked about his age, said Chris as he climbed into his SUV. So you're not interested in Anders, said Claire? I just wanted to know if he was alright, said Chris as he pulled away. Do you need anything, asked Samantha? I'm fine, said Anders as he sat down on the couch. Just sit down and keep me company, said Anders. How are you feeling, asked Samantha? Like someone blew me up, chuckled Anders. The doctor said I would be sore for a few more days, but I should be fine, said Anders. How about I order up some udon with pork belly and ramyum, said Samantha? That's sounds so good, said Anders. 

Have you had a chance to put a team together for me, asked Chris? Yes, I just e-mail you the list of people that I put together for you, said Claire. Great, you want to grab some dinner tonight, asked Chris? Actually, I have a date with one of your ex's, said Claire. Who, said Chris? Leon, said Claire. Chris chuckled, be careful, he's a bit of a man ho, laughed Chris. I'm counting on it, said Claire and hung up. Eww, said Chris and he sat down his phone. Chris printed out the list of people that Claire had put together for him, one name stood out from all the others, Anders Anderson. Chris smiled, the young guy was attractive and Chris wouldn't mind spending a little "quality" time with him. Chris focused, but right now he only wanted one thing, Wesker. Chris was determined to bring Wesker in, dead or alive, it didn't matter to Chris.

I have to get going, said Samantha, if you need anything, call me, said Samantha. Roger-dodger, said Anders. Anders turned on the television and was flipping through the channels when his phone rang, hello, said Anders. Anders, came a deep voice? Yes, said Anders. Hey it's Chris Redfield, how are you? Anders smiled at hearing Chris, I'm good, and yourself, said Anders? I'm real good, said Chris chuckling, why was he chuckling at the question Anders asked. The reason I'm calling is I had Claire put a team together to help me track down the guy responsible for the bombing, said Chris, and you're one of the people on the list, said Chris. Sure I'll help anyway I can, said Anders. If you're up to it, I could come over later and start briefing you, said Chris. I would prefer if you de-briefed me, thought Anders, sure, said Anders. 

How about six-thirty, said Chris? Sounds good, let me give you my address, said Anders. I already have it, said Chris, Claire is very meticulous. I'll see you at six-thirty, said Anders. Chris hung up the phone and smiled, keep it professional Redfield, said Chris to himself. Samantha stopped in to check on Anders. Do you need anything, asked Samantha? I'm good, said Anders. Claire has assigned me to a team to help locate and capture the bomber, said Anders. Me too, I have to meet with her tomorrow to be briefed, said Samantha. The doorbell rang, I'll get it said Samantha as she walked to the door and opened it. There stood Chris holding take out containers and smiling, is Anders in, asked Chris? Yeah, he's on the couch, said Samantha. Anders looked at the door, hey Chris, come in, said Anders. Chris walked over to Anders, I thought you might be hungry, said Chris as he held up the take-out containers. 

Perfect timing, said Anders. Be right back I need to grab my laptop form the truck, said Chris as he walked outside. What the Hell, said Samantha? Why is Chris Redfield at you house and bringing you dinner, said Samantha crossing her arms across her chest? I told you I was assigned to his team, said Anders. No, you said you were assigned to "a" team, not Chris Redfield's team, said Samantha. So, said Anders. Anders he brought you dinner, said Samantha. And it was a very nice thing to do, said Anders. Samantha went over and sat down next to Anders, Anders I think Chris might be interested in you, said Samantha smiling. Bitch please, that man could do far better than me, said Anders. Anders, he brought you dinner, said Samantha. Yes and it's a very nice gesture, it doesn't mean that he wants to strip me naked and have his way with me, said Anders. 

Who's having there way with you, said Chris as he walked back in smiling. Nothing, said Anders, just someone's overactive imagination, said Anders. Well I need to get going, I'll call you later, said Samantha as she dropped a kiss on Anders cheek. Chris walked into the kitchen and returned with two plates, I hope you like Chinese, said Chris? Love it, said Anders. So are you and Samantha, a couple, asked Chris? Anders busted out laughing, GOOD GOD NO, said Anders as he continued to laugh. Samantha and I have been friends since the ninth grade, said Anders. I guess I shouldn't have asked, it's really none of my business, said Chris. It's alright, I mean I think it's important for people to get to know each other, especially if they are going to be working together, said Anders. So feel free to ask me questions because I will doing the same with you, said Anders. 

Do you like sucking cock, thought Chris and smiled? The two finished eating, ready to get started, asked Chris? Sure, said Anders as he scooted closer to Chris so he could look at the laptop. What's your security clearance, asked Chris? I'm a level twelve, said Anders. TWELVE, said Chris looking at Anders with a shocked look. I'm only a ten, said Chris. Anders smiled, yes but I work with Captains, Major's, Generals, and a lot of the higher ups, said Anders. It's a lot of classified information, said Anders. So this is our target, said Chris as he brought up a picture of a man. This is Albert Wesker, and he is the man responsible for the attack on HQ, said Chris. Do we know why he attacked HQ, asked Anders? There are a whole host of reason's said Chris. Wesker used to be a member of the BSAA and the S.T.A.R.S group, said Chris. 

Special Tactics and Rescue Services, said Anders. Chris looked at Anders, now how did you know that, asked Chris? I did a lot of research before I came to HQ, Captain Redfield, said Anders. Impressive, said Chris smiling, and call me Chris. You can save the formal stuff for those who think they are important, said Chris. Do we have a last known location for Wesker, asked Anders? We do, but we have already checked it out, and he's not there, said Chris. Doesn't mean he won't come back, said Anders. What do you mean, asked Chris? A good strategy would be to set up shop in a place that he knows has already been looked at, said Anders. Again, I'm impressed, said Chris. How would you proceed, asked Chris? I'd keep eyes on a few of the locations that have already been checked just in case he decides to return to one of them, said Anders. 

Remind me never to play chess with you, chuckled Chris. I see why Claire recruited you, said Chris. We will want to contact Interpol and have them keep an eye out as well, the more eyes we have the better the chance of catching this guy, said Anders. I want to make you my first in command and have everyone report to you, then you report directly to me, said Chris. You sure, said Anders? Anders you are quick, decisive, and smart, I need you in that position, said Chris. I accept, said Anders smiling at Chris. Chris looked at Anders handsome face, Chris could just lay Anders back on the couch and devour him right here. They finished forming a plan, so tell me about yourself Anders, said Chris? I graduated college last year, this is my first serious job and I'm excited about it, said Anders? What did you do before the BSAA, asked Chris? 

I was a waiter in a private bar serving drinks to a bunch of horny old men, said Anders. Chris chuckled, sounds interesting, said Chris. My ass got pinched and slapped more than I care to remember, laughed Anders. Chris would love to give Anders ass a good hard slap as he fucked him into his mattress. Got a sweetheart, asked Chris? Not at the moment, I was dating this guy, but it didn't work out, said Anders. What happened, if you don't mind me asking, said Chris? He started seeing one of my friends behind my back, said Anders. Ouch, said Chris. Yeah it stung a little, but I got the last laugh, said Anders. How's that, said Chris? When Brian's dad found out what he did, he refused to write a reference letter for Brian for the BSAA, but then turned around and wrote one for me, said Anders laughing. Is his dad important, asked Chris? 

His dad is a General in the BSAA, said Anders. What's his name, asked Chris? General George Stillmen, said Anders. Holy shit, General Stillmen wrote you a reference, said Chris? Yes he did, said Anders. What about you, you got a sweetheart, said Anders? Chris grinned, not at the moment, said Chris. Why not, said Anders? I mean I date, but nothing serious, said Chris. You're a M H, said Anders smiling. Chris looked at Anders, what's a M H, said Chris? A Man Hoe, chuckled Anders. Chris laughed, I will neither confirm nor deny, said Chris taking a haughty tone. Chris looked at Anders, you're alright Anders, said Chris. Thanks, said Anders. Chris looked at his watch, wow I didn't realized it was that late, said Chris. I'll contact you in a few days after you've had a chance to recover a little more and we'll get started, said Chris. Sounds good, said Anders. 

Anders went to stand up and moaned, Whoa, said Chris. You okay, said Chris as he took Anders arm? Yeah, just sore, said Anders. Sit back down, I can find my way out, said Chris. It's alright, the doctor said the more I move around the less soreness I will have, said Anders. Chris grinned, as he watched Anders small round ass walk to the door. Chris wouldn't mind making Anders ass sore after seeing Anders walk to the door. Get some rest, we have plenty of time to get started on this, said Chris. Anders smiled, thanks for dinner and the company, said Anders. Anytime, said Chris as he smiled at the handsome young man. Good night, said Chris. Anders' phone rang, yes Samantha, said Anders. Is he still there, asked Samantha? No he just left, said Anders. So what did the two of you talk about and more importantly, what did you two do, said Samantha? 

Anders laughed, we ate, formed a plan and talked a little, said Anders. Then of course he grabbed me and shoved me down on the couch and had his way with me several times, said Anders. Samantha laughed, if only, said Samantha. So what did you think of the good Captain, said Samantha? He's definitely hot and he smelled so good, said Anders. Did he hit on you, asked Samantha? No such luck, but he is a really nice guy, said Anders. Why didn't you hit on him, said Samantha? Because I'm going to be working with him and he made me his first in command, said Anders. I think Chris likes you, said Samantha. What makes you think that, said Anders? Call female intuition, said Samantha. Well I'm calling bullshit on this one, said Anders laughing. Chris arrived home and opened a beer as he brought up Anders file.

Chris read the entire file, Anders was one impressive young man. Chris looked at Anders file picture and smiled, the things he wanted to do with Anders mouth, not to mention Anders small round ass. Chris closed his eyes as he massaged his cock picturing Anders on his hands and knees as Chris drove his thick cock into his small ass. Chris' phone rang and made him jump. Redfield, said Chris. Did Claire get you the list of team members, asked Jill. Yeah, I met with Anders earlier, said Chris. That was fast, said Jill. Anders is a very impressive young man, said Chris. I see, said Jill. So you are planning on exercising professional discretion, we don't need another incident like with Piers, said Jill. Understood, said Chris smiling. Better be, said Jill.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since the explosion and Anders was feeling better. He was going to meet Chris at the base to get started on locating Wesker. Anders found Chris' office and knocked. COME, said a deep, commanding voice. Anders walked in and Chris looked up and smiled. How are you feeling, asked Chris? A lot better, said Anders smiling. Anders couldn't help but take in Chris' rough handsome looks, masculinity and power rolled off of Chris like a scent and filled the room. Anders imagined for a second the sheer power that Chris could unleash at any second on him, bending Anders to his will and needs. You alright Anders, said Chris. Yeah, just spaced for a moment, said Anders smiling. If you need more time to recover, please take it, said Chris, looking concerned. I'm fine, really, said Anders. Anders caught the scent of Chris' cologne, Jesus did it suit him. 

Chris pulled a chair over next to him, have a seat, said Chris. Anders sat down his bag and took the chair next to Chris. The smell of Chris' cologne was stronger sitting this close to him, Anders was getting turned on. I'm having a desk delivered this afternoon along with a laptop for you, said Chris as he smiled at Anders. Chris smiled even wider as Anders looked at him with his dark blue eyes, god he was hot, thought Chris. Come on, said Chris as he stood. Anders couldn't help but notice the sizable bulge in Chris' pants as he stood, JESUS, thought Anders. Chris led Anders down the hallway to another office and went in. This is where the team will be, you'll take regular reports from them and then report back to me on their progress, said Chris. Got it, said Anders. You will be with me in my office, I hope that's not a problem, said Chris grinning at Anders. 

Nope, said Anders as he fought the urge to giggle. Anders quickly realized he became somewhat weak around Chris, he would have to be mindful of this in the future. Anders would love nothing better than for Chris jump on him and use him anyway Chris wanted. But, this was serious work and serious decorum needed to be maintained, he didn't want Chris to think him to be unprofessional or an obvious wanting slut. He would love to be Chris' slut, having Chris make him to do nasty, dirty, filthy things, Anders shivered. You cold, said Chris. Must have been a draft, said Anders smiling. Come on kiddo, said Chris as he threw his arm around Anders neck and walked him back to their office. The desk and laptop arrive, Anders preferred sitting next to Chris like earlier, but he could still see Chris and wonder what exactly was behind that huge bulge in Chris' pants. 

Chris walked over to Anders, you know this isn't HQ, said Chris as he looked down at Anders small round ass. Anders turned to Chris, what do you mean, said Anders? Chris smiled, don't get me wrong you look real good in those slacks and the neatly pressed dress shirt, but feel free to dress more casual here, said Chris. Oh, said Anders. I have tattoo's and the employee policy say's that I have to keep them covered, said Anders. Chris chuckled, yes, if you were at HQ, this is a BSAA Base, the rules don't apply here, said Chris. So what do you have, let me guess, said Chris. You have some cool tribal tat on your arm, or maybe some deep Chinese characters, laughed Chris? Maybe a unicorn with a rainbow shooting out of it's horn, said Chris smiling? Not exactly, said Anders. I'm sure whatever it is it suits you, said Chris as he looked down at Anders picturing a tramp stamp just above his ass.

Anders was connecting cables to his laptop when Leon walked in and his eyes going straight to Anders ass as he walked over to Chris. Who's the hot guy, said Leon staring at Anders ass? He's my new first in command for our mission to locate Wesker, said Chris. Leon walked over to Anders, Hey, said Leon. Leon was struck by Anders deep, intense dark blue eyes and he looked at Leon. Now there's a color blue I've never seen before, said Leon smiling. Special Agent Leon Kennedy, said Leon as he extended his hand to Anders. Second Magus and first in command, said Anders. You're a Magus, said Leon as his eyebrows shot up, you must be pretty special to be a Magus, they just don't put anyone in a position like that, said Leon shaking Anders hand. Listen if you need help with anything, he can come to me, said Chris cutting Leon off. 

Right, but if Chris is busy or not here, feel free to call on me, I can be helpful in so many different ways, said Leon handing Anders his card and smiling. Thank you you Special Agent Kennedy, said Anders. Please, please, call me Leon. Thank you, said Anders as he went back to connecting the cables. Leon looked at Chris and nodded his head and gave Chris a thumbs up as he walked out the door. Chris walked over to Anders, sorry about that, he's a bit of a man ho, said Chris Chuckling. I'm surprised he gets laid at all with piss poor pick up lines like that, said Anders. Chris busted out laughing, you're trouble, aren't you, said Chris looking down at Anders? Anders stood on his tip toes to be closer to Chris' face, with a capital fucking "T", said Anders smiling. Chris laughed harder, I think you and I are going to get along just great, said Chris as he threw his arm around Anders neck. Come on I'll buy you some lunch Trouble, said Chris.

The team will arrive on Monday so be ready to brief them on their assignments, said Chris. Understood, said Anders. Got any big plans for the weekend, asked Chris? A friend of mine has invited me to a lake party this weekend, said Anders. Really, where at, asked Chris? Lake Jessye, said Anders. Get out of here, said Chris grinning. I'm going to that party, said Chris. Wow, small world, said Anders. Chris stepped closer to Anders, I hope you're not easily offend by, lewd conduct, debauchery, or nudity, said Chris looking down at Anders? What do you mean, said Anders? That's all that happens when there is a party at Lake Jessye, said Chris grinning. I'll be sure to pack my taser, smiled Anders. If you want, you could ride up with me, said Chris? I'm riding with Samantha and a few other friends, but thanks, said Anders. Anders looked at his watch, I better get going, I still have to pack, said Anders. 

Anders took a hit off the pipe and passed it to Samantha. Anders exhaled the smoke, where did you get this weed, asked Anders? My friend Callie brought it back with her from California, since she was on a BSAA jet, she didn't have to worry about being searched, said Samantha. This is some good shit, said Anders. How much further, asked Anders? About five minutes, said Samantha. So I heard Chris made you first in command over the team, said Samantha? He did, said Anders. Samantha looked at Anders, he was smiling. You like him, said Samantha. Chris is a very likable man, said Anders. Uh-huh, I think you like him a little more than than you're saying, said Samantha. Anders started to laugh, all right, I admit it, he's so fucking hot, said Anders. You should go for it with him Anders, said Samantha. I don't think I could take the embarrassment of his rejection, laughed Anders.

I don't think he would say no, besides if nothing else ride that man like the wild stallion he is, said Samantha twisting her hips in her seat. Anders cracked up laughing, I don't think I would survive, said Anders. I watched him stand up earlier today and MY GOD, the bulge that man has, said Anders giggling. I need to keep things professional, I need to prove to Chris that he count on me, said Anders. Bitch let him count, draw, stencil, whatever he want to do on you, laughed Samantha. You are the worse influence on me, chuckled Anders. So maybe you should go for it after this whole Wesker thing is over, said Samantha? We'll see, said Anders, We're here, said Samantha as she parked the car. We can set the tent up later, right now I need a fucking drink, said Samantha as her and Anders got out of the car. Chris watched as Anders got out of the car with Samantha, the beer falls from Chris' hand and sprays his feet.

Chris is awe struck as he watches Anders walk up, HO-LY SHIT, said Chris. Anders didn't just have a tattoo, he had a full sleeve on his left arm and an almost completed sleeve on his right arm, the t-shirt he was wearing outlined a tight athletic body, the jeans outlined and defined a small round ass and a nice package. Anders smiled when he seen Chris and walked over to him. WOW, said Chris, I was not expecting this. I'm just full of surprises, said Anders. No argument here, said Chris as a huge smile crossed his face. Chris held up Anders arm to look at the tattoos, your ink is awesome, said Chris. Thanks, said Anders. Let's get some alcohol in you, said Chris. Anders followed Chris over to the make shift bar, Chris poured two shots of bourbon and handed one to Anders, to no rules, said Chris, to no rules, said Anders as he tossed back the shot. 

ANDERS, yelled Samantha from the water, come swimming. Anders walked down to the dock and kicked off his shoes, he pulled his shirt off over his head and unbuttoned his pants. Chris' eyes were glued to Anders half naked body, he was sculpted, toned, and sexy as fuck, thought Chris. Anders took off his pants to reveal a red pair of trunk style swimming trunks that hugged Anders ass to perfection. Chris swallowed hard, he could cum right here. See ya in the water, said Anders as he dove in. Chris began to pull his shirt off and kicked his shoes across the dock, his eyes never leaving Anders. Chris jumped in the water and surfaced next to Anders. The water is amazingly warm, said Anders, yeah, said Chris as he looked at Anders all wet. You okay, said Anders? Yeah, I'm, yeah, good, said Chris smiling. Anders smiled. FOODS READY, yelled Claire.

Cool, I'm starving, said Anders as he pulled himself up on the dock, his ass inches from Chris' face. Chris had to resist biting the sexy ass as if passed in front of his face. Chris pulled himself out of the water and followed Anders to the grill. Hey Anders, said Claire as she hugged him. I'm so glad you came, said Claire. Me too, said Anders. Anders took a bite of the hamburger, MMMMM, said Anders, nothing like grilled food. No there's not, said Chris as he watched Anders eat. Later that night as the music played, a voice rang out loudly, SHOTS, yelled Chris. People began to gather around Chris as he poured shot after shot and handed them out. Ada walked up next to Claire, who's the cute new guy, said Ada? That's Anders, I hired him as a Second Magus, said Claire. Ada grinned, well I think it's time we broke young Anders in, said Ada.

Ada walked over to Anders, I see we have a new face, said Ada. So to initiate you as one of us and to welcome you to the BSAA, you need to do a body shot, said Ada. Any volunteers, said Ada? I'll do it, said Chris as he stepped forward. It seems the good Captain Redfield has volunteered to break you in Anders, said Ada grinning. Anders looked at Chris as Chris took off his shirt. It's real simple, said Chris, I know what to do, said Anders as he picked up the salt shaker. Anders licked across the side of Chris' right pec and began to shake salt where he had licked. OKAY, said Chris chuckling. Chris picked up a slice of lime, ready, said Chris as he leaned back against the table, go, said Chris as he placed the lime in his mouth and began to pour the tequila between his pecs. Anders shot straight to Chris' navel and lapped and sucked at the rushing tequila. 

Chris' head fell back as he growled at feeling Anders tongue in his navel and across his abs. Anders ran his tongue up Chris' abs and between his pecks to where the salt was. Chris could feel Anders as he licked and sucked at the salt, then Anders lips were pressed against his as Anders bit down on the Lime slice between Chris' teeth. Fire shot straight through Chris' cock, as Anders devoured the lime in Chris' mouth. Chris had to resist moving the lime and offering Anders his tongue instead. Anders stepped back and threw his arms in the air in victory. Well done, said Ada. Chris looked at Anders, remember, we are not just a team, we are a family, welcome to the BSAA Anders, said Chris. Chris wiped some lime juice from under Anders lower lip and sucked it from his thumb. You missed some, said Chris smiling.

Ada looked at Claire, well isn't this an interesting development, said Ada as she watched the two men laughing. Claire laughed and shook her head, Chris better be very careful, Anders is way too smart for him. As the night went on people were dancing, swimming, and having a great time. Chris looked at Anders, fuck it, said Chris as he tossed back the shot. I think it's time I did a body shot, said Chris, any volunteers, several people offered but Chris looked at Anders, I guess turn about is fair play, said Anders as he pulled off his shirt. Chris picked up the salt shaker and stepped closer to Anders, he leaned down and ran his tongue across Anders upper chest, tasting him and smelling the sweet scent of Sandalwood that emanated from Anders body. A light moan came from Anders, feeling Chris hot tongue slide across his chest, the feeling of Chris' stubble raking and tingling his flesh. The feeling Chris was giving Anders was divine, and Anders wanted more. 

Anders picked up the lime slice and looked at Chris, ready, said Anders? I'm always ready, said Chris looking at Anders with an almost sinister grin on his face. Begin, said Anders as he placed the lime in his mouth and leaned back pouring the tequila down the center of his chest. Chris attacked Anders navel, his tongue and stubble boring into Anders flesh, making Anders draw in a deep breath as his head fell back. Sensation shot to every part of Anders, the large powerful man was sending Anders over the edge, Anders struggled to maintain control. Chris was licking at the salt and his mouth was now on Anders. Anders could feel Chris tongue slide across his lips as Chris bit and sucked at the lime. Anders was getting ready to meet Chris tongue with his own when Chris pulled back and threw his arms up. 

Anders drew in a deep breath as he slightly panted from his contact with Chris' mouth. Chris looked at Anders, good job, said Chris smiling, why was Chris panting like that, thought Anders. Anders saw a little piece of lime next to Chris' mouth, he reached up and caught it on his thumb and placed it in his mouth. Chris' mouth slightly parted as he watched Anders suck the lime from his thumb, Chris was getting hard. You missed a spot, said Anders as he smiled. Later the group sat down in a circle, time for Drink or Dare, said Jill as she walked up and sat down. The rules are simple, you do the dare or you take a drink, said Jill. Who's that, said Anders to Chris as he passed Chris the joint? That's Jill Valentine, she's the director of the BSAA, said Chris. Should we be getting high in front of her, said Anders? She's cool with it, said Chris.

Several people had gone and it was Ada's turn. Ada looked at Chris, I dare you to make out with our little Anders here for one solid minute, tongue is optional, laughed Ada. If you don't, then you have to do four shots all at once, said Claire smiling. Chris turned to Anders, I'll do the shots' if this is uncom, Anders grabbed Chris and pulled his lips to his mouth, heat erupted across Anders body when Chris' tongue found his. Anders may have been drunk and high, but he knew not to miss out on this opportunity that he could always plead intoxication to later if he needed to. Chris was lost in the taste of Anders, the young guy definitely knew how to kiss and how to turn Chris on. TIME, said Ada. Anders broke the kiss, Chris looked at Anders, he could feel Anders slightly tremble. You okay, said Chris? I'm good, said Anders chuckling as he looked at Chris, what was that he saw on Chris' face?


	4. Chapter 4

Anders opened his eyes, he saw a window and watched the curtains sway in the early morning breeze. He was so comfortable snuggled down in the bed and began to drift back to sleep when his eyes flew open, where the hell was he? That's when Anders realized he was in someone's bed, and whoever it was they were pressed against Anders back with their arm around his waist. Anders tried to remember the events from last night but he had a lot to drink and smoke. Did I have sex last night, thought Anders? Anders lifted the covers and looked down at himself, he was in a t-shirt and underwear. Anders removed the arm from around his waist, he needed to find Samantha. Anders sat up on the side of the bed and scanned the floor for his cargo shorts, but he didn't see them. Where are you going, came a voice behind Anders, a man's voice. 

Anders slowly turned in the direction of the voice only to find Chris rubbing his eyes. Oh god, had he slept with Chris last night? Good morning, said Chris smiling up at Anders. Good morning, said Anders. Not to sound like some slightly hung-over slut, but where am I, said Anders? Chris chuckled, you are in my room at the cabin, said Chris. Chris decided to have a little fun with Anders. Jesus you were insatiable last night, said Chris as he laid back folding his hands behind his head. What, said Anders? You could have worn out a mechanical bull, I especially liked it when you called me daddy, said Chris. Oh my god, said Anders covering his face with his hands. Chris started laughing, you think this is funny, said Anders looking at Chris? Relax, I'm just fucking with you, nothing happened between us last night except for sleep, said Chris. 

I would never take advantage of you or anyone else in that condition, said Chris chuckling. Anders picked up a pillow and threw it at Chris, that was so not funny, said Anders. Listen, you and Samantha spent twenty minutes trying to get your tent out of its bag and couldn't, so I brought you two back here for the night, said Chris. Anders smiled, thanks, said Anders. Trust me if we would have had sex last night, you sure as hell wouldn't sitting up like that, said Chris. Anders saw his bag against the wall and picked it up, I need to brush my teeth and get a hot shower, said Anders. Let me take a leak real quick, said Chris as he threw the covers back and stood up and stretched. Anders eyes shot straight to the thick cock that hanging between Chris' legs, framed by large balls. Anders was amazed by how hung Chris was, if it looked like that soft, he may not want to see it hard. 

Chris walked out of the bathroom and Anders pretended to look for something in his bag so he wouldn't stare at Chris' cock. Chris pulled on his shorts and there was a knock at the door. YEAH, said Chris. The door opened and in walked Claire, good you're both awake, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, said Claire. Claire looked at Anders, and how are you this morning, asked Claire? Good, said Anders. That was some show you two put on last night, said Claire as she walked out the door. Anders looked at Chris, show, said Anders? Chris laughed, you don't remember, said Chris? Anders thought back to last night, but most of it was a blur, no I don't remember, said Anders. Chris laughed harder, you don't remember playing drink or dare, last night, said Chris? Anders placed his hand over his eyes, just tell me that I wasn't naked or anything, said Anders.

Chris walked over to Anders and folded his arms across his chest, you and I made out last night, said Chris smiling, and you used your tongue. Oh god, Chris I am so sorry, said Anders and embarrassed. Chris put his hands on Anders shoulders, well there were two people there last night and you didn't make out with yourself, said Chris. Anders started to speak, it's alright Anders, the dare was for us to make out for one minute and we did, it's not a big deal really, said Chris. Chris threw his arm around Anders neck, let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving said Chris as his stomached growled. They sat down at the table, Chris placed a mound of bacon on his plate, you don't like bacon very much do you Chris, said Anders? Bacon is a food group for Chris, said Claire giggling. Chris flexed both of his arms and gave each bicep a kiss, have to feed the boys, said Chris.

Some of us were going to go on a hike today if you would like to come along Anders, said Claire. Sounds like fun, but I don't think hiking under a hot sun with a hangover would be fun, said Anders. That's why you need this, said Jill as she sat a glass in front of Anders and took the seat next to him. Anders looked at the glass, what is it, said Anders? A guarantee to make that pesky hangover go away, said Jill. Claire sat a glass in front of Chris, try it, it works, said Chris as he drank down the glass. It's tomato juice with a heavy shot of vodka, in an hour you will feel right as rain, said Jill. I been meaning to catch up with you, I'm Jill Valentine, I'm the director of the BSAA, said Jill as she stuck out her hand. Anders Anderson, Second Magus, said Anders shaking her hand. I've read your file, you're very impressive and the youngest member to ever hold a Magus position, said Jill. 

Way to go Anders, said Chris. Anders got his shower and was sitting on the couch putting on his shoes for the hike. Jill walked over to Chris, he was watching Anders and smiling, you need to be careful Redfield. Chris looked at Jill, careful about what, said Chris? Jill looked at Anders, he's way smarter than you are Chris and he's going to make a lot of people look like they are standing still compared to him, said Jill. What are you talking about, said Chris? Oh come on Chris, anyone with eyes can see you're attracted to Anders, I mean he is handsome, said Jill. I'm not attracted to Anders, I mean yeah, he's handsome, he's got a wicked sense of humor, and he's incredibly smart, and....well he's young, said Chris. Jill started to laughed, and you totally want him, said Jill. And I totally want him, but I don't think Anders is interested, said Chris. I think I'm too old for him, said Chris. 

You better use extreme caution when dealing with him, there's a fire in that guy and he will burn the hell out of you if you're not careful, said Jill. Chris chuckled, sometimes getting burned is only half the fun, said Chris. Anders was on the deck stretching for the hike, need a hand, said Chris walking up. Sure, said Anders laying down on the deck. Do you know how to do leg to chest presses, asked Anders? Yeah, said Chris. Chris kneeled down between Anders legs as Anders bent his leg over Chris' shoulder, let me know if I press down too far, said Chris as leaned down towards Anders chest pressing Anders leg as he went. Is that okay, said Chris? Yeah, keep going, said Anders. Chris had Anders leg pressed all the way against Anders chest, you are really flexible, said Chris. I used to be a gymnast, said Anders.

Chris realized his crotch was pressed up against Anders ass as he looked down at Anders, he would love to be fucking the hot guy under him in this position, Chris began to get hard. That's good, said Anders as Chris slowly released Anders leg. Be right back, said Chris as he got up and walked away to hide his increasing hard on. Anders laid on the deck, the feeling of Chris' powerfully strong body pressed against him had sent his body into a frenzy, Anders wanted to feel Chris' powerful body over taking him, making him yield to Chris. Ready, said Ada, as she walked out the back door. Anders rolled to a sitting position to hide his hard on. Just waiting for Chris, said Anders. Chris paced around by the side of the house, get it together Redfield, said Chris as he continued to will away his hard on. Chris, called Anders from the deck?

Coming, said Chris. The group started out on their hike, HEY, WAIT UP, yelled a tall man running up to Chris and Anders. Hey Carlos, said Chris. Hey, said Carlos panting. Carlos looked at Anders, who's this, said Carlos smiling at Anders. I'm Anders, I was just hired to fill the Second Magus position, said Anders. You're a Magus, impressive, said Carlos. I'm Carlos Oliveira, I command ECHO Team. Nice to meet you, said Anders shaking Carlos' hand. Carlos smiled down at Anders, I seen you last night, but I didn't have a chance to come over and introduce myself, said Carlos. You want to give his hand back anytime soon, said Chris? Carlos looked down, he was still shaking Anders hand, sorry, said Carlos as he let go of Anders hand. Anders noticed how handsome the Latin man was, his dark hair and beard framed his handsome face nicely. 

I thought you and ECHO Team were in Seattle dealing with a terrorist, said Chris? We were but then the dumb fuck went and blew his ass up, laughed Carlos. Always nice when the bad guys do your job for you, said Chris. The three men caught up to the rest of the group, check it out, said Claire as she ran her fingers across a clear crystal in the rock face. Do you think it's a diamond, said Claire? Anders looked at the stone, most likely quartz crystal, said Anders. There are deposits of it all around here, said Anders. I want it, said Claire. Claire tried pulling the crystal out but it wouldn't budge. Try this, said Anders as he picked a rock and began to chip around the crystal, a moment later it came free. There you are, said Anders handing the crystal to Claire. Thanks Anders, said Claire. Carlos watched Anders small round ass as he walked further up the trail.

GODDAMN, growled Carlos. Would you look at the ass on that guy, said Carlos. He's way too smart for you Carlos, said Chris. And how do you know that, said Carlos? Because he way to smart for me, laughed Chris as he started up the trail. The group stopped to take a rest, Claire, Ada and Jill were laughing as they watched a video on a phone. Ada looked at Chris and Anders, you two really went for it last night, laughed Ada. What are you talking about, said Anders walking over? Claire played the video again, Anders watches in shock as he grabbed Chris and started kissing him, with his tongue. OH MY GOD, said Anders. Chris walked over next to Anders and started laughing, look at you go, said Chris. That was hot, said Carlos. Anders looked at Chris, why did you let do that, said Anders? So we tongue wrestled a little, it's no big deal, said Chris. 

Stop worrying about, said Chris as he threw his arm around Anders neck and started walking back to the cabin. Chris looked at Anders, you're awful quiet, said Chris. I can't believe I did that, said Anders. So you made out with a really hot guy last night, said Chris making Anders laugh. It's just I hardly know you and then I go and shove my tongue in your mouth, said Anders. If it makes you feel any better, I had my tongue in your mouth as well, said Chris. Anders begins to laugh. And I'll let you in on a little secret, you're not the first guy I have ever made out with, whispered Chris making Anders laugh harder. Once back at the cabin, Anders and Samantha lay on the dock sunbathing. God I needed this, said Samantha. I know what you mean, said Anders. I'm hot, said Anders as he stood up. No argument here, said Carlos as he walked by Anders and smiled.

Anders rolled his eyes and jumped in the lake to cool off. Carlos dove in the water and surfaced next to Anders. So Anders, are you single, asked Carlos? I'm....committed, said Anders. Oh, I should have realized, said Carlos. Realized what, said Anders? You and Redfield, said Carlos. The big guy always seems to end up with the hot ones, said Carlos. Chris and I are not involved, said Anders. When I said I was committed I meant to my career, said Anders. Really, said Carlos smiling. And my career is all that I am focusing on right now, said Anders. So you're not dating, asked Carlos. Nope, I want to focus getting myself established in my field and dating would only distract me from that, said Anders. Or enhance it, smiled Carlos. I see what Chris meant now when he said you were smart, said Carlos. Chris said I was smart, asked Anders? 

Night had come and Chris built a fire for everyone. Anders decided to take it easy on the alcohol as he watched Chris downing shots and beer. Anders phone began to buzz, it was Liam. Anders walked down to the lake and answered the call. You shouldn't be calling me Liam. I just needed to hear your voice, said Liam. Liam you're a married man now, you shouldn't be calling me, said Anders. I know but I can't stop thinking about you, said Liam. I miss you Anders, said Liam. You should be missing your husband not me, said Anders. I made a mistake marrying him, it's you I want, said Liam. Liam we have been over this, we can't be together and I won't be responsible for breaking up your marriage, said Anders and hung up. Anders rubbed his temples, everything alright, said Chris? Anders jumped a little, how can such a big guy walk so quietly, said Anders?

Well I wouldn't be much of a solider if I couldn't sneak up on an enemy, chuckled Chris. Good point, said Anders smiling. Are you okay, said Chris, I didn't mean to eaves drop, but that call sounded a little intense, said Chris? Anders took the beer from Chris' hand and took a long drink, let's just say I made a bad mistake, against my better judgement and now I'm paying the price, said Anders. Chris sat down in the sand and patted the spot next to him, I'm listening if you want to talk about it, said Chris. Anders sat down next to Chris, so I met this guy right after my break up with Brian, his name is Liam, said Anders. He was engaged to be married and Liam and his fiancé decided to have an open relationship until the wedding, to kind of get everything out of their system before they settled down together, said Anders. 

Liam explained everything to me and I still had reservations, but it was just supposed to be Liam and I getting together for.....sex, said Chris. Exactly, said Anders. A month before I was to join the BSAA and Liam was to get married, Liam told me that he had developed feelings for me, said Anders. What did you do, asked Chris? I told him I couldn't see him anymore and he needed to focus on his fiancé and getting married, said Anders. But, said Chris? He called me the day I arrived at training for the BSAA and it was also his wedding day, he told me if I asked him to walk out of his wedding and come to me he would, said Anders. What did you say, asked Chris? I told him he needed to forget about me and get on with his life and I hung up, said Anders. Is he harassing you, asked Chris? No he just calls to tell me he still has feeling for me, said Anders. 

If this guy starts to become a problem, you let me know and I'll be happy to have a little chat with him, said Chris. My hero, said Anders in a dramatic tone. I need a beer, said Chris as he and Anders stood, come on you little home wrecker, said Chris as he threw his arm around Anders neck and walked back to the party. It was getting late and Chris had definitely drunk too much. Anders could help Chris back to the cabin, he's done, said Claire? I'm frine, slurred Chris. You look like you're "frine", said Anders as he put Chris' arm across his shoulders, let's go big guy, said Anders as he walked Chris back to the cabin and into his room. Anders pulled back the covers on the bed as Chris kicked his shoes across the room. Anders walked over and opened the bathroom door and turned the light on in case Chris needed to get up in the night. 

Chris unbuttoned his cargo shorts and they fell around his feet, Chris went to step out and lost his balance and fell on the floor. I'm alright said Chris as he laid on the floor. Anders began to chuckle as he walked around the bed to Chris. Chris began to laugh as he laid on the floor with his shorts around his ankles. Anders tried not to stare at Chris naked body, but it was useless. Anders removed the shorts and helped Chris into bed. Anders pulled the covers up on Chris, see you in the morning, said Anders as he turned to leave. Where ya going, said Chris? I'm going to crash on the couch, said Anders. Just crash in here, said Chris as he patted the other side of the bed. Alright, said Anders as he walked over and took off his shoes and shorts. Anders climbed in bed, Chris reached over and put his arm around Anders waist and snuggled against him. 

Anders liked feeling the powerful man's body against his. You're nice to snuggle against, said Chris. Anders smiled, good night, said Anders. Anders woke the next morning, he could feel the cool morning air blow across him. He could feel Chris pressed against him, his arm still around Anders waist. Anders could feel Chris warm, steady breath against the back of his neck as Chris slept. Anders feels something that feels almost like the end of a baseball bat pressing against his ass. Anders quickly realizes that its Chris hard cock pressed against him. Anders was already hard from the morning wood he had, but it was becoming more painful at feeling Chris' cock against his ass. Anders slowly moved his ass against Chris' cock, the feeling was sublime, the feeling of the powerful man's huge cock was driving Anders over the edge, he had to get up.

Anders removed Chris arm from around his waist and sat on the side of the bed. Chris sat up suddenly rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand, where you going, said Chris? I have to pee, said Anders. Chris lifted the covers and looked down at his morning wood, apparently so do I, said Chris. You go first, said Chris as he stretched and laid back down. Anders was finally able to get the hard on to go away and peed. Anders started to brush his teeth when Chris walked in and over to the toilet. It sounded like a horse pissing as Chris yawn and continued to piss. Anders spit out the tooth paste and walked into the bedroom. Chris came walking into the bedroom, his thick semi-hard cock swaying in front of him, Anders had to resist hitting his knees in front of Chris and engulfing the man's Alpha cock. Hungry, said Chris stretching?


End file.
